


Yet Another Party

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being bored at her own eighteenth birthday party, Winter drags someone she doesn’t even know the name of into the bathroom for a bit of entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

Having just turned eighteen years old, Winter’s family was all for throwing a party in honor of her coming of age. Of course, with all the parties she had been to growing up in the Schnee home, the young white-haired girl was quick to down a few drinks when her parents weren’t looking, just to find a moment to sneak out and have a bit of time to actually enjoy herself. Luckily for her, there was a young man whose father knew her own based off their business connection, not that she cared about that one way or another as she dragged him into the bathroom just down the hall from the main ballroom being used to throw the party.

 

With the alcohol running through her system and a cute boy holding onto her hand like his life depended on it, Winter didn’t hesitate to open the bathroom door and loop her arms around his neck. She didn’t even know his name as she planted her lips against his own, using this time to take control and pull him into the bathroom, kicking the door closed once they were far enough in. “No one’s going to know were in here if you stay quiet.~” A soft giggle left the blue-eyed girl’s lips as she kept the lights in the bathroom off, keeping her arms wrapped around the stranger’s neck while his hands finally found a place to stay on her hips. Though, she was quick to plant another kiss onto his lips as he pulled her body flush against his own, her tongue eagerly pushing into his mouth as to retain her dominance over the situation and show that she was in charge.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her from pulling away from him and plopping herself down on the sink, flipping the light switch and allowing the young man she dragged along for her own personal fun to finally see her yet again. Licking her lips, the white-haired girl was starting to grow more and more enthusiastic about what she was doing. This was her party, after all, it’s be wrong if she didn’t get to have a little bit of fun on her own. Crossing her legs, the young Schnee’s eyes locked on the crease that was forming in the young man’s pants, a soft chuckle leaving her as she took in just how long it was. “You like what you see, do you? And to think, I haven’t even started undressing just yet.”

 

A quiet giggle left the girl as the young man brought a hand to the back of his head, clearly nervous about what he thought was going to happen. “I’ll be blunt with you. I don’t care who you are or why you’re actually at this party. I think you’re cute and with the size of your cock, I can see I picked the right person to drag into the bathroom with me. You’re going to give me what I want right here in my bathroom and leave when we’re done, never to speak a word of this to anyone.” There was a sense of dominance and courtesy in Winter’s voice as she gracefully slipped off of the sink and onto her knees in front of the stranger she dragged in here with her, her soft hands immediately moving along his thighs to try and fish his cock out of his clothes.

 

It only took another moment, but the young woman finally got the young man’s cock free form his pants, pulling it out through the zipper and immediately cupping it in her hands like it was some kind of trophy that she earned. “Luckily for you, all I want out of you is to taste some cum. With all the shit my family fed you at this party, it better taste good.” The white-haired girl paused as she dragged her tongue along the head of the shaft, her gaze falling on the young man’s face and causing her eyes to seem like they were glowing from the light. “Or else this won’t go well for you.~” Winter didn’t give the stranger any time to speak or react as she wrapped her lips around the impressive shaft, bobbing her head back and forth along the first few inches to get a good feel of it in her mouth and get a decent taste of his dick on her tongue.

 

Slowly but surely, she began moving deeper and deeper down the cock, inch by inch. Her tongue swirled and played with the dick as it began to push into her throat, knowing what to do to please him without having him force his way further than she wanted. Luckily for her, the moment her lips reached the base of the young man’s length, his tip barely pushed into her throat, making her giggle around the member and roll her eyes. Well, at the very least, the taste of his dick wasn’t something she hated. Bringing a hand to his thigh, the white-haired girl used his own body to keep herself balanced as she began to pick up the pace, dropping her other hand between her thighs to gently tease herself through her underwear. If he didn’t give her just what she wanted, at the very least, she could get herself excited for someone that might.

 

Winter closed her eyes as she felt the man’s hands run through her hair, stopping on the back of her head as she coiled her tongue around his shaft. Keeping her head in place at the stranger’s base, the young woman was quick to move her tongue instead, keeping a tight hold on what she could as she traced her middle finger along her slit. Though, she was quick to start moving her head again, purposefully adjusting herself to drag her tongue along the underside of his cock. Fortunately for the birthday girl, the moment she felt his precum hit her tongue, she was gifted with something that actually tasted good to her palate. It was a bit bitter but not overwhelming, almost like the coffee that Klein made her every day after morning training.

 

It brought a smile to her lips, feeling reinvigorated by the new taste. However, the moment she pulled back and placed an affectionate and thankful kiss on the stranger’s tip, he came. Far earlier than she could’ve wanted. Rope after rope of cum splashed against her soft lips and her face, barely any of it getting into her mouth and, thankfully, none of it dripped onto her white clothes. Though, that didn’t stop the low and disappointed growl that rumbled in her throat as she rose to her feet, the cum that stained her skin staying in place as she looked the stranger in the eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s all it takes to make you cum!? What are you, a virgin?”

 

The birthday girl dragged her tongue along her lips, trying to get a good taste of the stranger’s cum as she watched him blush. Of course, the moment she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, taking a moment to savor the taste, Winter could see the young man nod to answer her question. “W-Wait… Really…?” A near apologetic sigh left the young woman as her eyes darted toward the door, no longer capable of being angry with him for cumming so early. Winter quickly locked the door with one hand and began to undress herself with the other, letting her clothes pool around her feet in the floor to expose the black matching lace bra and panties she wore in contrast to all the white of her typical attire. Though, she knew just how good black looked against her pale skin, a soft smile coming to her lips as the young man’s blush only got worse.

 

“Fine. I can’t stay mad at you for cumming so quickly, then. But you owe me a birthday present, then. Right here, in this bathroom only twenty feet from the ballroom where my party is being held. You’re going to fuck me and you’re not leaving until you dump three loads into me. You can take as long as you need and do whatever you want. Just don’t leave any marks or bruises.” Winter couldn’t help but let her smile grow as she hopped up onto the sink again, crossing her legs to hide the wet spot that had started to form in her underwear, even as cum still remained on her face. “Though, you will still have to keep quiet about what happened here.”

 

Winter didn’t expect the stranger to get onto his knees and gently push her legs apart, planting kisses along her thighs and up toward her cunt. Of course, that only caused a quiet moan to leave her lips as she ran her hands through his hair, a soft and eager gasp leaving her the moment his tongue dragged along her clothed slit. “That’s a damn good way to start.~”


	2. The End Of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter continues to have fun with the man she dragged into the bathroom.

Feeling the young man’s tongue drag along her slightly wet slit, Winter was quick to wrap her legs around his head and hold him in place. She couldn’t help but smile as she ran a hand through his hair and pulled him tighter against her cunt, leaning her head back against the cabinet above the sink and gasping in pure joy to find out how surprisingly skilled he was. “I didn’t think a virgin like you would be so good with his tongue. Maybe I was wrong about you…” The words left her lips like a whisper as she closed her eyes and slowly sank into the bliss that he was bringing to her, another gasp leaving her when she felt his hands gently grip her thighs from underneath, as he if he was trying to lift her up off the sink.

 

With his hands standing in place on her body, Winter couldn’t help but almost squeal when she was actually lifted off the sink and into the air, the only thing keeping her from falling being the grip she had on his head and the grip he had on her body. It was quick, it as brazen, and most importantly, it sent her heart racing and caused her body to shiver in excitement at the sudden realization of just how strong this young man was. Licking her lips, she could still felt his tongue teasing her womanhood now, lightly pulling on his hair to guide him toward the wall. “I-I trust your strength, but bring me to the wall. Eat me-”

 

A low and satisfied grown left her the moment her back hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom, her legs unwrapping from around the young man’s head now that she had some stability of where she was. It brought a smile to Winter’s face to know that this stranger she had dragged into the bathroom was more than prepared enough to do just what she wanted him to, causing her to gently push her ankle against his back and lean against the wall, taking the moment to give into the adrenaline-fueled excitement and pleasure that coursed through her. However, the moment his tongue pushed into her snatch, Winter couldn’t stop herself from arching her back and pressing her head against the wall as her lips curled into a devious smile. “Fucking hell…. Keep up the good work and I might just have to keep you around for a while.~”

 

Of course, this wasn’t everything that Winter wanted from the young man she had dragged in here, completely ignoring her own party just to have a bit of fun for herself. But this was certainly something that was winning her respect by miles, even as she chuckled and wrapped her thighs around his head one more time, locking her ankles together. “Tell me, Stranger. Do you want to lose your virginity to Winter Schnee?” The question caused his tongue to stop, silence filling the bathroom they were in for a moment until she found herself slowly pulled back down toward the floor, the smile she had vanishing when her feet hit the floor. She had gotten no answer, only silence and the pleasure she was feeling to stop.

 

However, before she could open her mouth and shout at him about topping for no reason whatsoever, Winter found her lips caught in a heated kiss that allowed her to taste her own arousal on his tongue and lips. Chuckling as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again, she slowly pulled away from the affection and looked him in the eyes. “I guess that’s the best answer you can give, isn’t it? Fine. You’ve shown that you are worthy of having your virginity taken by me. Don’t make me regret it.~” Licking her lips, Winter didn’t hesitate to gently and playfully push the young man away from her and toward the only seat in the whole room, a soft blush coming to her features. There was no hesitation as she straddled the stranger’s lap, looking him in the eyes as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, grinding her cunt along the length of his shaft. “I’m sure you’re going to love this.”   
  
Placing one of her hands on the young man’s shoulder, Winter reached between her legs and pointed his cock right for her cunt, dragging her tongue along her lips as she looked him in the eyes. Without any warning or hesitation, she dropped down and impaled herself on every single inch of his thick shaft, throwing her head back and screaming in utter ecstasy. “Fuck! I feel so full!~” Quickly starting to bounce up and down in the stranger’s lap, there was no decency, no sense of concern, and no patience in her movements. Even as she dropped down onto his lap and slowly gyrated her hips in a circle, she knew what she wanted from him and just how she was going to get it. Of course, pulling her hands away from him as she continued to bounce, Winter took the moment to unsnap her bra and show off bare chest to the man. “Go ahead and play with them. You’ve earned it.”

 

An eager and blissful gasp left her the very moment she felt the stranger she pulled in here with her wrap his lips around her breasts, his tongue tracing circles around her nipple before flicking it. Of course, his hand worked on her other breast, allowing Winter to lean her head back and fully give in to how good it felt to do something like this. She didn’t know if it was the fact that she was doing so intimate with a stranger, or the fact that this stranger actually had a cock that made her feel good, or even if it was the fact that she was doing something like this only a short distance away from the party that was in progress just for her. All she knew was that she felt incredible, especially when the young man began to pulse and throb inside of her tight snatch. “You’ve already cum all over my face, you might as well cum inside me as well.~”   
  
Winter knew that there was a risk that she was going to get pregnant by giving him that option, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less about that. The only concern she had was just how good it was going to feel to have him dump his load inside of her instead of on her face, another pleasurable gasp leaving her when she felt his teeth sink into her nipple. Right then and there, however, was when she got just what she wanted from him. Rope after rope of his thick and potent cum suddenly flooded her cunt, painting her inner walls white and flooding her womb with his seed. “Yes!~” Gritting her teeth as the bliss overtook her, Winter arched her back as her own orgasm ripped through her. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the young man’s cock as she continued to bounce in his lap, milking him for each and every drop of cum that she could get from him.

 

After only a few blissful moments, she looked into his eyes once again, a bright smile on her lips as she leaned down and captured his in her own loving and gentle kiss. Though, she was quick to both pull away from his lips and pull herself off of his cock, looking him in the eyes as cum slowly drained down her thighs. “Tell you what… Be sure to come to the next big Schnee Event. I’ll be sure to find you and we can do this again.” Winter smiled and licked her lips as she got dressed in everything but her panties right in front of him, a soft and satisfied sigh leaving her as she looked back at the young man. “Here. As a souvenir for giving your first time to a Schnee.~” She quickly picked up her pair of black lace panties and put them into his hand, placing another kiss onto his lips. “I don’t care what you do with them, but remember that no one is supposed to know about this… present you gave me.~” Playfully winking at the young man, Winter quickly turned back toward the bathroom door and opened it, walking out and closing the door behind her to make sure that no one could see him.   
  
“Winter! There you are!”

 

Winter couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched her mother run over toward her, suddenly catching her in a tight hug. “ I just had to step away from Dad. So, what’s going on? Is it time to cut the cake?” Of course, she got lucky that it wasn’t obvious that there was currently cum still on her face and leaking down her thighs as she walked, but that just meant she could do this again sometime soon.


End file.
